princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style)
KingSimba445's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Baby Hercules (Hercules) as Infant Mowgli *David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Mowgli *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Baloo *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Bagheera *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Colonel Hathi *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as King Louie *Morley (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) as Kaa *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Shere Khan *Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Shanti *Iago (Aladdin), Crane (Kung Fu Panda), Zazu (The Lion King) and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as The Vultures *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Winifred *Young Bambi (Bambi) as Hathi Junior *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Flunkey Monkey *Kongs (Donkey Kong Country) as The Bandar-Log Monkeys *Various Deer and Moose as The Jungle Patrol *Winston (Alpha & Omega) as Akela *The Western Pack (Alpha & Omega) as The Wolf Councils *Balto (Balto trilogy) as Rama (Father Wolf) *Jenna (Balto trlogy) as Raksha (Mother Wolf) *Balto and Jenna's puppies (Balto trilogy) as The Wolf pups Scenes: *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 2: Vitaly Discovers Baby Hercules/David's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 3: David and Vitaly Encounter Morley *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 4: ("The Great Prince's March") *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 5: Vitaly and David's Argument *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 6: David meets Charlie Barkin *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 7: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 8: David is Kidnapped by the Monkeys *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 9: David meets Donkey Kong ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Monkey Chase *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 10: Vitaly and Charlie's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 11: David Runs Away *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 12: Red Arrives ("The Great Prince's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 13: David and Morley's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 14: Morley and Red's Conversation *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 15: David's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 16: David confronts Red/Red Cat Fight *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 17: Poor Mutt *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 18: David meets Anne-Marie ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (KingSimba445 Style) part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Hercules039.jpg|Baby Hercules as Infant Mowgli D.JPG|David as Mowgli CharlieBarkininAllDogs1.png|Charlie Barkin as Baloo 088px-Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Bagheera Bambi-41628b3e.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Colonel Hathi Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as King Louie Morley-SWE.jpg|Morley as Kaa Red adgth 2.jpg|Red as Shere Khan Ann-Marie.jpg|Anne-Marie as Shanti Iago.png|Iago as Buzzie the Vulture Crane2.JPG|Crane as Flaps the Vulture Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|Zazu as Ziggy the Vulture Owl Thinking.jpg|Owl as Dizzie the Vulture Everyone respects him.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Winifred Bambi2012.jpg|Young Bambi as Hathi Junior CartoonDiddy.jpg|Diddy Kong as Flunkey Monkey Winston2.JPG|Winston as Akela BaltoSmililng.jpg|Balto as Rama Jenna 6.JPG|Jenna as Raksha Category:KingSimba445 Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Category:Movie Spoofs Category:KingSimba445